Love Between Three
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: A series of drabbles/ones of Harry/Luna/Charlie for Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a series of drabbles/oneshots for a challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum... Alright so you will have to bear with me because this is the first time I am writing a story where there are more than 2 people involved in a relationship with one another... All of the drabbles/oneshots in this collection will be of the same triad pairing... The pairing for this set of stories is Harry/Luna/Charlie... So there will be slash or implied slash! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 30: (plot theme/action) Decorating the Christmas Tree

32: (weather) Blizzard/Snow

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie shook his head at the antics of his two lovers as he watched them decorate the Christmas tree. He couldn't remember ever being as happy as he was right in this moment. He had everything that he never thought he would have in his life and with two people that he had been so sure that he would never be able to be with because he didn't think that they could ever look at him in the same way that he looked at them. He smiled as he saw Harry lift Luna up in the air so that she could reach a spot on the tree that she wanted the decoration. His smile grew as he watched Harry kiss Luna tenderly before setting her back on her feet.

He walked forward and pulled both Harry and Luna into his arms and gave them each a quick kiss before he joined in on the fun. After all they were stranded in their home not able to go anywhere with the blizzard raging outside. Well they could go somewhere if they wanted it but he knew that neither him or his lovers wanted to be anywhere other than where they were. He couldn't help but chuckle as he got drawn into the antics of his bondmates. He knew that this Christmas was special even though it wasn't their first Christmas together. However it was their first Christmas together since all three bonded one another. It was their first Christmas together as husband and husband and husband and wife.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Well that was actually easier than I thought it would be... LOL... I enjoyed writing this short drabble... Hope you all like it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am enjoying writing this pairing very much so I decided to go ahead and do the next story... Now remember that these stories do not follow a timeline or a storyline because they are just a collection of drabbles/oneshots... With that being said here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 35: (genre) Romantic Comedy

51: (dialogue) "Santa! Oh my God! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was sitting on the couch snuggled into Charlie as they both watched Luna run around their house like a chicken with its head cut off. His eyes narrowed when he noticed her putting cookies on a plate. "Luna love, what are you doing?"

Luna looked at Harry like he had a grown a second head. "I'm setting things up of course, Harry."

Charlie shook his head. "Setting things up for what, Sweetheart?"

Luna huffed. "For Santa of course. Are you two just going to sit there or are you going to help me?"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks but stood up to help Luna out. They knew that if they didn't help her out that she would refuse to sleep with them tonight and that is something they didn't want. They quickly got things in order and then after sharing looks once more the descended on Luna as one and started tickling her.

Charlie pinned Luna's arms to her sides as Harry tickled her. "Now you are ours for the rest of the night, love."

Luna giggled and shook her head. "Oh no I'm not, Charles Weasley! You two are mine for the rest of the night! I get to pick what we do next."

Charlie kissed Luna's neck as he let her arms go. "And what do you want to do next, sweetheart?"

Luna grinned. "I want to play in the snow!"

Charlie and Harry both laughed but followed Luna outside after they put on their coats, gloves, hats, and boots. They decided that they would give her this but they were going to play in the snow on their own terms. They shared a smirk as Luna lay on the snow and started making a snow angel. They quickly scooped snow up and walked over to where Luna was laying on the ground. With mischievous looks in their eyes they let the snow they scooped up go and watched as it fell onto Luna's face. They broke out laughing when she squealed.

Harry looked down at Luna once he got his laughter under control. "You deserved that, love."

Luna looked at Harry and then smirked as she threw the snowball she had made while him and Charlie were laughing at what they did at him. She jumped up and took off running with Charlie and Harry on her heels. "Just like you deserved that, Harry dear." She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and quickly made a snowball out of it as she started running again. She looked over her shoulder and threw her new snowball at Charlie and gleefully laughed when it hit him in the face. "And you deserved that, Charlie dear."

Charlie wiped the snow from his face and then leapt forward and tackled Luna into the snow at the same time that Harry did. He laughed when all three of them ended up tangled. Instead of trying to get untangled he pulled both of them to him and kissed them both passionately one right after the other. "I love you both dearly. I thank Merlin everyday for having you both to share my life with."

Harry smiled and kissed Charlie and then Luna. "I love you too, Charlie. I love you too, Luna. Having you both to share my life with is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Luna smiled and kissed both of her mates before she jumped up and ran away as she yelled "Santa! Oh my God! Santa's coming! I know him! I know him!" She could hear both of her men following behind her and hid a smile because she knew what was about to come.

When he finally caught up to Luna, Harry swung her up into his arms as he carried her back into their house with Charlie right behind them. "Luna love, you do know that Santa isn't real don't you?"

Luna let out a tinkling laugh. "Of course I know that Santa isn't real, Harry. However I do believe that we should get in the habit of talking as if he is. After all our children will believe in Santa until they are older."

Harry and Charlie both froze but it was Charlie who finally asked "Are you saying what I think you are saying, Luna?"

Luna looked first at Charlie and then at Harry as she nodded. "In about seven and a half months we will have babies. I'm pregnant with twins!"

Harry and Charlie both whooped and then kissed one another before they each kissed Luna breathless. They love their Christmas present even if it wasn't their Christmas present!

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is the 2nd drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here is the next drabble... Enjoy!

WARNING: There will be slight teasing in this drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 9: (word) Tradition

36: (food/drink) Candy Cane

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna couldn't stop a laugh from bubbling out of her throat at the look on her two lovers face. She knew that they would get her back eventually for what she had just done but she just couldn't help herself. After all it was Harry's fault since he left the box of candy cane's sitting on the coffee table where she would and did see them. She smirked as she put the end of the candy cane in her mouth once more and swirled her tongue around it. She couldn't help but moan slightly at the taste of it. She loved anything sweet and this was fast becoming one of her most favorite sweets to date.

When she saw Charlie shift she moaned again and smirked around her treat. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked over and plopped down on Charlie's lap as she took the candy cane out of her mouth and then kissed him heatedly. She smiled into the kiss when she heard his groan. She pulled back from the kiss and popped the candy cane into his mouth before she stood up and before she sat down in Harry's lap and kissed him heatedly. Once she heard him moan she pulled back from the kiss and took the candy cane out of Charlie's mouth and put it back in hers as she watched Harry pull Charlie to him and kiss him passionately.

She walked over and sat back down in her chair as she watched her two lovers making out. She couldn't help but wonder if they could make this a tradition for every Christmas season. Who knew that candy canes could help in making one's partners aroused. She did so love seeing her men together.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I loved writing this... It was quite fun and my fiance kept looking at me because I kept laughing and he knew that I was up to something... Needless to say when he read this drabble he shook his head and said "Only you, baby, only you." I couldn't help but laugh at that because I knew that was his way of telling me while he liked it only I would be crazy enough to use those prompts like that... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And I'm back with another drabble! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 15: (colour) Maroon

42: (feeling) Joyful

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry loved seeing Luna so joyful. Then again most of the time that was her state of feeling. He rarely saw her angry although him and Charlie both have seen her upset. Speaking of his other mate he smiled when he felt Charlie's arms wrap around him. "Hello, love."

Charlie chuckled and kissed Harry on the neck even as he watched Luna closely as she made rounds at the Christmas ball they were at. He didn't like that they were all separated but he knew that it was par for the course sometimes with things like this. As long as nobody dared to touch what was his he didn't mind being away from either of his lovers for a short period of time. "Hello, love. Have you been watching Luna this whole time?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Charlie and smiled sheepishly. "I have but I just can't seem to really keep my eyes off of her. She looks so damn good in that maroon colored dress. Besides I'm use to seeing her dress up but this is the first time that she has wore a strapless dress. I don't like the way some of the others are looking at her. She is ours, Charlie."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, Harry, she is ours but you also know that she can take care of herself. Besides Lucius is keeping an eye on her to make sure that nobody messes with her. Who would have thought that he would have become her surrogate father after Xeno passed away so unexpectedly. There is no way in hell that Lucius is going to allow someone to hurt his daughter even unintentionally and get away with it. Now why don't we dance while our lovely wife is dancing with her father? I do so love the feeling of you in my arms."

Harry chuckled but grinned as Charlie led him out onto the dance floor. He wasn't surprised at all when Charlie guided them to next to where Lucius and Luna were dancing. He smiled at his wife before he looked back at his husband with all the love he felt for both his wife and husband shining in his eyes.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* And there is that little drabble... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next oneshot/drabble! This one was fun to write! So enjoy!

Prompts: 5: (word) Fireplace

19: (object) Chestnuts

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie walked into the living room after a long day at work and couldn't help but smile at the sight that met his eyes. Both of his mates were laying in front of the fireplace while chestnuts roasted on the fire. It was moments like this that made him love both Harry and Luna even more than what he already did. He loved seeing them waiting on him when he walked into their house. He knew that the reason that they were laying like they were because they were waiting on him. He walked into the living room and lowered himself to the spot they made for him when they heard him move towards them.

He smiled at both of them and kissed first Harry and then Luna before he pulled them both into his sides. He loved having them as close to him as he possibly could. He laid there in silence with them just enjoying the feeling of having them wrapped in his arms and the love that they had for one another as the fire continued to crackle as the chestnuts slowly roasted. He had no doubt that Luna had a spell on them to make them move out of the fire once they were done.

With that thought in his head and one more kiss to both of his mates he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This story will only have 1 prompt in it... Enjoy!

Prompt: 6: (word) Holiday

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna bounced into their bedroom and jumped on the bed waking Harry and Charlie up. She couldn't help but let out a tinkling laugh when she heard them groan. "Come on and wake up you two sleepy heads. Today is the first day of our holiday so there will be no sleeping in. We have an hour until the portkey activates taking us to America."

Harry ran a hand down his face laughing at Luna's excitement. "Alright, love, we're up. Do we need to do anything this morning before we leave?"

Luna grinned and shook her head as she looked from Harry to Charlie and back to Harry. "Nothing at all, Harry. Hermione will be keeping an eye on our house for us while we are gone. She only request that we bring something back for her. Nobody but Hermione knows where we are going so we shouldn't be bothered this time around."

Charlie groaned. "Don't remind me, love. I still can't believe my mom, Ronald, and Ginny thought it was okay to come and see us while we were on holiday last year. I'm just happy that we are able to get away again with no problems on our end. I know that we can all use it that is for sure."

Harry smiled and leaned over and kissed Charlie. "Well this time we will have the holiday to ourselves, Charlie love. Now come on we had better get out of bed and get dressed before our Luna resorts to smacking our arses again."

Charlie laughed as he climbed out of bed. He pulled Luna into his arms and kissed her passionately before he handed her over to Harry to kiss as he went about getting dressed. He really was looking forward to the next three weeks on holiday with his two lovers. He couldn't wait for whatever they decided to do and where they decided to go while they were in America. As he dressed he watched Harry kiss Luna before he too got dressed. Yes he had no doubt that the next three weeks would be interesting and fun.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* As soon as I chose the prompt this is what came to me... I just love showing their relationship in different areas and ways... Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is another drabble/oneshot for this collection... From here on out most drabbles/oneshots will only be using one prompt...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 14: (colour) Gold

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna hummed as she looked around the house. She nodded to herself in satisfaction at what she saw. She had wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for her's, Harry's, and Charlie's wedding invitation so she had kicked both of them out for today so that she time to decorate. She had no doubt that they were probably playing a pick up game of Quidditch which was completely fine with her. She just needed them out of the way so that she could make sure that everything was done properly. She loved them more than life itself but even she knew that it would be a disaster to allow those two to help decorate.

She couldn't help but smirk slightly when she saw that she had made the right choice in the gold and silver color scheme that she had chosen for the party tonight. With one last look around the house she headed up to their bedroom so that she could get dressed in the gold colored dress that she had chosen to wear for the night. She had no doubt that one her two mates saw her in it that they would want to ravish her but she also knew that they would wait to do so because this party was important to her.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* Here is this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *grins* Here is the next drabble/oneshot!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 3: (word) Family

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face at the picture that Charlie and Luna currently made together. He had gotten up early to fix the three of them some breakfast after the night that they had, had together. As he looked at Charlie holding Luna close to his body his smile grew even bigger because all that mattered to him now was right here in this bedroom. He finally had a family of his own and one that he knew loved him and loved him unconditionally.

He sighed and made his way to the bed and climbed into it. He knew that he should wake his husband and wife up but he just couldn't bring himself to do it right then. He knew that the house elves would keep everything fresh so with that thought in mind he wrapped his arms around Luna and placed a hand on Charlie's chest to feel his heartbeat. With a smile on his face he quickly drifted back off to sleep knowing that he loved and was loved by who he had chosen to be his family.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I just couldn't resist doing this little drabble... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And back with another drabble...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 24: (object) Wreath

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna hummed as she danced around the living room enjoying the atmosphere of the small gathering that her and her two mates were holding. She loved the feeling that she got of having done a job well done. She knew what most people thought of her and she didn't really care but she had wanted tonight to be perfect because they had an announcement that they were going to be making to their closest friends and family.

She smiled when Charlie reached out and grabbed a hold of her to pull her into his arms. She lifted her head slightly for a kiss and smiled into the kiss when his hands spanned her stomach. When the kiss broke she smiled up at him before leaning back into his embrace even as Harry turned her head so that he could kiss her to while he also put his hands on her stomach. She knew that they had been ecstatic to find out that she was pregnant even if it hadn't been planned. She saw all the love that both Harry and Charlie had for her shining in their eyes and let her love for them shine through her eyes.

She looked around the living room once more at their family and friends and couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Fred and George tying something to the wreath that was hanging on their wall. She loved the wreath that was hanging on their living room wall because it was made by her late mother and she never took it down no matter the season. Then again she didn't have to take it down because as the season changed the coloring of the wreath changed as well since her mother had created a spell for it to do just that.

She grinned when Charlie whistled and then said in his deep voice "We want to thank you all for coming to this little get together. I know that you are all wondering why you are here so we will tell you. We're pregnant and the babies will be here in about five months!"

At that everyone started shouting and swarming them. As she was hugged time and time again by their friends and family she never once let go of Harry's or Charlie's hands.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this little drabble finished! I did like writing this one... *snickers* Even if it didn't go the way I wanted it too... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 58: (location) Christmas Party

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie couldn't contain the laugh that bubble out of his throat when he saw how the Great Hall of Hogwarts was decorated. He knew that they always went out for Christmas but to him the way that it was decorated currently was just overkill. He had only come because Luna and Harry couldn't get away from Hogwarts to come and see him. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was on getting both of the people that he loved more than his own life. He was just happy that McGonagall and Dumbledore both agreed that he could come and spend Christmas at Hogwarts so that he was with Harry and Luna.

When he found Harry with his arms wrapped around Luna as they talked to a couple other seventh years students he grinned and headed over to them. He had meant to be there before the Christmas party started but he had been running late because there had been a slight delay getting through the crowds in Diagon Alley where he had, had to stop to pick up a new set of robes to wear for the night. When he reached Luna and Harry he laughed at the shock on their faces at seeing him. He pulled them both into his arms after nodding hello at the people they had been talking to and kissed first Harry and then Luna. "Did you really think that I wouldn't be here to spend Christmas with you two? There was no way in hell I was going to miss it."

Luna smiled dreamily as she said "I love you, Charlie."

Charlie smiled and bent his head to kiss Luna once more. "I love you too, Luna. And I love you, Harry. Now have you two been enjoying the party?"

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned. "I love you too, Charlie. Not really but we have to stay for at least another couple of hours. I don't think it would be so bad if it wasn't for all the decorations. I swear they seem to get more and more outlandish every year."

Charlie laughed and nodded. "I would have to agree with you there. Now let's go mingle so that we can leave in the next couple of hours."

Harry and Luna both nodded and wrapped their arms around Charlie's waist on either side of him and allowed him to guide them around their fellow students and Professors.

By the time two hours were over they had laughed themselves silly at the number of people who had gotten stuck under the mistletoe together. All three of them were glad that they party was winding down so that they could go and spend some much needed alone time together.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* My muse had different ideas about this one than I did... I think it turned out alright though... Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 27: (object) Christmas Jumper

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was packing up his clothes and boxing the clothes that he wouldn't be taking with him when he came across the very first Christmas jumper that Molly Weasley had ever given him. He couldn't help but smile as he ran his hands over it lovingly. When he heard footsteps walking into the bedroom he looked up and smiled at his two mates. "Have you come to help me pack everything up?"

Charlie laughed and looked at the jumper that Harry was holding. "You still have that, love?"

Harry nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I was just debating on packing it up or putting it in a box to get rid of. I haven't quite decided just which one yet."

Luna smiled lovingly as she walked over to Harry and knelt down beside him. "You have the newest one that she made you, honey. Why don't we box this one for one of our kids someday? At the very least they might like to have it as a memento when they get older."

Harry thought about it for a minute and then started a new box. He liked Luna's idea a lot. He grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss. "What would I do without you, sweetheart?"

Luna let out a tinkling laugh. "You would probably drive yourself insane debating against yourself. Now what can Charlie and I do to help you? I know that you want to get out of this house sooner rather than later.'

Harry sighed. "Actually I am almost finished. I just need to go through this last bit of clothes and I will be ready to go. I would have already been finished but there was some stuff that just brought memories back to me and I kept stopping because I would get lost in the memory."

Charlie sat down on the floor behind Harry and pulled him back into his arms. He turned Harry's face towards him and kissed him deeply. "That is alright, love. As long as you are alright that is all that matters."

Harry kissed Charlie and then Luna before he quickly finished packing his things up. The whole time he worked he couldn't help but smile at the way both Charlie and Luna kept a hand on him at all times. When he was completely finished he leaned back against Charlie with a relieved sigh before he stood up at the same time his two lovers did. "I'm finished. Let's go home."

Charlie and Luna grinned at that and helped Harry shrink his trunks and boxes before putting them in their pockets and surrounding Harry in a hug so that Charlie could apparate them to their home.

Once at their new house Luna smiled lovingly at Harry and kissed him passionately before stepping back and letting Charlie kiss him deeply as she said "Welcome home, Harry."

Harry's eyes lit up as he pulled both of his lovers into their new home.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* So this one went half way that I wanted it too... LOL... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 17: (creature/being) House-Elf

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna fell down on the floor laughing as Harry was attacked by Dobby the House-Elf as soon as they walked back into their home after being gone for two weeks. She heard Charlie laughing and felt her heart warm with the love she felt for both of her husbands. Her heart grew even warmer with the love she held for both of them when she heard Harry start laughing as well.

She took the hand Charlie held down to her and let him pull her up so that she was standing and leaning against him as they both watched Dobby attack Harry with hugs and more hugs. She knew that Dobby loved Harry after all he had put a stop to Lucius Malfoy hurting Harry back in his second year when he was under the imperious curse. She grinned up at Charlie and then looked back at Harry who was rolling around on the floor playing with Dobby.

It was moments like this that her heart swelled to almost bursting because Harry was no longer afraid to enjoy the simple things in life. She couldn't be happier about the fact that Dobby insisted on being their house-elf because she knew that he would do anything to make sure that Harry was always happy and safe just like she and Charlie would.

Yes it was moments like this when Harry was so carefree and not thinking about the status that he held in the Wizarding world that made her and she was sure Charlie fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I know that I could have made this one longer but I think that it is good with the way I wrote it... I hope that you all enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Another oneshot/drabble!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 43: (feeling) Chilly

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~

Harry and Charlie both shook their heads when they saw Luna shiver but it was Charlie who said "Luna, love, why don't you put on a coat for this morning? It is a little too chilly out for you to be out here with no cloak or coat on and we don't want you to get sick."

Luna looked over her shoulder at her two lovers and sighed when she saw the concern in their eyes. She had to admit that it was chilly outside. She nodded and smiled at them. "If one of you will get me my coat I will put it on. I just kind of forgot it in my excitement to get outside to see the baby dragons."

At that both Charlie and Harry laughed because they knew that was the exact reason she had hurried out of their house. Harry summoned Luna's coat to him, walked over to her, and put it on her wrapping his arms around her waist as he said "There that should help. So what do you think of the baby dragons?"

Luna let out a tinkling laugh. "I think that they are adorable and that I wouldn't mind one. I can see now why you are so obsessed with dragons, Charlie."

Charlie smiled and walked over to where his two lovers were standing watching mother and baby dragon. He wrapped his arms around both of them. "This right here is one of the best things about working here. I love everything about dragons but this just makes my work all the sweeter. I'm very happy that I have gotten to share this with both of you. I love that you are so open to living here for another couple years. I love you both are so understanding of my passion and love for dragons. I love you both very much, Harry and Luna."

Luna pulled Charlie's head down and kissed him tenderly before pushing Harry's and Charlie's heads together and watching them kiss tenderly. "Just like we love you, Charlie. We would never even think to tell you to give up your dragons. Charlie, we love everything about you and that includes your dragons."

Harry nodded. "We love living here on the reserve, Charlie. Don't ever think for one minute that we don't love it because living here means that Luna and I can both be ourselves and not have to put on masks to hide our true selves. You gave us that, Charlie."

Charlie nodded as he tightened his hold on the two loves of his life and turned to look at the mama dragon and baby dragon.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this one! LOL! I'm writing several drabbles/oneshots for this collection so that I can get it finished quickly... Hope you all enjoyed this drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: And another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 1: (word) Celebration

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie had one arm wrapped around Harry's waist and the other one wrapped around Luna's arm as he walked with them into the party that was being thrown in their honor. He knew that it was in celebration of the fact that Luna and Harry were both pregnant which had come as a surprise to all three of them. He had no doubt that Lucius was excited at the prospect of being a grandfather to the babies once they were born. He hadn't been surprised at all when Lucius has stepped in as a father figure to both Luna and Harry along with Severus who stepped into the role as well.

He nodded at people that they passed but didn't stop walking until he had his two mates at the two men's side who he knew would protect them with their lives. "Thank you for throwing this party, Lucius. I wasn't sure about throwing one because I wasn't sure where to hold it that was secure enough since both Luna and Harry have been getting threatening letters since it came out in the Daily Prophet that they are both pregnant."

Lucius and Severus both scowled at that but it was Lucius who said "Nobody can get in that I didn't personally give a portkey too, Charlie. I have the anti apparition wards raised and the floo is closed off. Neither Severus or I are going to take a chance when it comes to our children's lives. Now why don't you three try to enjoy yourself. Severus and I will be with you the whole time so you can relax some, Charlie. Besides William, Fred, George, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Remus, Minerva, and Filius are all placed strategically throughout the room so that if the need should arise they can get to us quickly. None of us will let Luna or Harry be harmed. This is a time to enjoy and celebrate."

Luna smiled and pated Charlie's hand lovingly. "We'll be fine, Charlie. Nobody will get through you, papa, or father. We really need to mingle, love."

Charlie sighed but before he could respond Harry cut in with "Charlie, we know that you're worried and you have every right to be but please just for tonight let's try to have fun."

Charlie sighed again but finally caved in. "Alright but you two will stay close to Severus, Lucius, and me. Am I clear?"

Luna and Harry both nodded and grinned making the three older men laugh as they led them around the room.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* And there is this one... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 10: (word) Feast

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry sighed as he sat down for his last welcoming feast at Hogwarts. He was glad that he had decided to come back to finish his schooling since the war was finally over but he hated that he was separated now from both Luna and Charlie even if he would be seeing Luna every single day. He had gotten so use to sleeping in the same bed at them that he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep in the bed in his dorm room.

His head flew up and his eyes flew to the head table when it registered what Albus Dumbledore had said. He sat there in shock and then he grinned when he saw his fiance sitting beside Severus. He let out a sigh of relief and blew his fiance a kiss before he turned his head to look at the Ravenclaw table and blew his other fiance a kiss as well.

Now he knew that he would be able to get through this year even if he couldn't sleep in the same bed as Luna and Charlie. Once the feast was over he mouthed I love you to them and then finally left the Great Hall with a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He couldn't wait for tomorrow because he would get to see both of his lovers.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* And now there is this one... Wow it is getting easier for me to finish these... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 18: (object) Christmas Card

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry laughed as he was tugged down onto Charlie's lap at the same time that Luna was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie grin as he waved his hand causing a flash to happen. He knew then that a picture had been taken and grinned just as another flash happened. With a smirk on his face he pulled Luna towards him slightly at the same time as pulling Charlie's head towards them and kissed them in a three way kiss just as another flash went off. He sat back with a bigger smirk on his face. "So what is up with the pictures, Charlie?"

Charlie laughed. "I wanted to take some different pictures so that we could decide together which picture to use in the Christmas card that we will be sending out to everyone. I vote for the third picture."

Luna nodded and smiled serenely. "I do believe that the third picture is the best one to use. That way anyone who doubts that we can be happy in a triad are proven wrong once more."

Harry nodded. "I concur so we will use the third picture on this year's Christmas card." With that said he kissed Charlie deeply and then turned around and kissed Luna deeply.

All three relaxed in each others arms and stayed that way for several hours before they started working on the Christmas cards so that they would be ready to mail on time.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I just couldn't resist making this one fluffy... LMAO... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 26: (object) Tinsel

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna laughed as she watched Harry randomly pick up tinsel and throw it around. She had no doubt that it was because he had never got to do it while he was a child. She hated how so many things that he should have been able to do while young had been withheld from him. She leaned back against Charlie when he wrapped his arms around her. "He looks good playing with that stuff doesn't he?"

Charlie kissed Luna on the head and sighed. "That he does, love. I hate that he never got to decorate for Christmas or anything else just for fun. He had to do all the work for the Dursley's and wasn't even allowed to enjoy what he did. How long has he been playing with the tinsel? And where did we get purple tinsel from?"

Luna smirked. "I used a color changing charm on it. You should know by now that I don't always follow the rules so why should this be any different? As for how long he's been playing with the tinsel it's been ten minutes now. I do believe that we should join him."

Charlie sighed but turned Luna around and kissed her passionately before he walked away to join his other lover. He picked up some green tinsel and threw it on Harry. He couldn't help but grin when Harry's eyes lit up at having someone join him. He picked up some more and threw it on Luna who had just put silver tinsel on Harry.

It wasn't even five minutes before Harry and Charlie teamed up and started decorating Luna in all sorts of colored tinsel. When they were finished they smirked at their handy work and then they each kissed her before kissing each other.

* * *

A/N 2: When I picked this prompt to write I couldn't help but make it something fun... I hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 25: (object) Stocking

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna had a beaming smile on her face as she finished hanging the stockings on their fireplace. She couldn't help but run her hand over Charlie's and Harry's names on their stockings. For the first time since her mother died she felt complete. She enjoyed all the Christmases with her father but after her mother died they just hadn't been the same. While this may be her second Christmas with Harry and Charlie it was their first one as a bonded triad and she wanted everything to be perfect.

She was very happy with her two mates and she knew that come next Christmas she would be even happier. When she heard the front door open and shut she turned to look at her two mates as they walked in from whatever they had been doing outside. She smiled at them and motioned them forward. "Come sit in front of the fire for a few minutes to get warm."

Charlie smiled and stopped by Luna and kissed her gently. "Thank you, love."

Luna shook her head. "I don't want either of you two to get sick. Are you going to tell me what you were up to outside?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he stopped on the other side of Luna. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. "It is a surprise, sweetheart. I see that you have our stockings up. I also see that you put them the way that they should be with yours being in between mine and Charlie's. We like it that way because it shows that we both love you and will do whatever we have to in order to protect you. I do love you, Luna.

Luna smiled and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "I know that you do, Harry. Just as I love you." She moved her head from Harry's shoulder and put it on Charlie's chest. "I also love you, Charlie."

Charlie laughed. "I know that you do, little moon. I love you too. Now Harry and I need to go get out of our wet clothes and then we'll eat dinner."

Luna grinned and kissed both of her men and then watched as they walked hand and hand up the stairs to their bedroom. Yes, she was very happy with the placing of her stocking. She also knew that her mates loved having her stocking between their's for the simple fact it was a statement that she belonged to both of them just like they both belonged to her and each other.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I hope you all enjoyed this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 28: (plot theme/action) Skating at an ice rink/frozen lake

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna giggled as she saw Charlie fall once more onto the ice. She skated over to him and got there at the same time Harry did. "Are you alright, Charlie?"

Charlie mock glared at Luna as he got back to his feet and kept his balance on his ice skates. "The ice is cold. How in the bloody hell are you two staying on your feet when all I do is keep falling every ten minutes?"

Harry snickered. "I am staying on my feet because of all the years I spent running from Dudley and his little gang. I'm pretty sure that Luna is staying on her feet because she has good balance. When you start to skate you need to remember to keep your balance as even as you can, love. Thank you for coming with us, Charlie. I have always wanted to try ice skating but never got to until now."

Charlie smiled softly at Harry as he pulled him into his arms and snogged him. Once he broke the kiss with Harry he took in several breaths before he pulled Luna into his arms and snogged her. When he pulled back from Luna he smirked at both of his lovers and took off skating around the ice rink. He knew how to ice skate but he could also tell that both Luna and Harry were getting a kick out him falling so he made sure that he did every so often. He laughed when he heard their shouts of outrage and made sure to keep several feet in front of them so that they couldn't cause him to fall when he wasn't ready too. Yes, he loved the fact that he was able to make both of his loves happy by spending the day ice skating.

* * *

A/N 2: And there is this little drabble... I enjoyed writing this one... I hope you all enjoyed it as well... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Another one...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 13: (colour) Venetian Red

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie walked into the living room in his house and stopped dead. His eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes. "Luna, love, what are you doing?"

Luna looked up from what she was doing and grinned at Charlie and then at Harry who had walked into the living room from the kitchen. "I'm making my dress for Hermione's wedding. What did you think I was doing?"

Charlie swallowed as he caught sight of what the dress was going to look like when finished. "I didn't know what you were doing so that is why I asked. What color is that, love?"

Luna smirked at the banked desire she saw in Charlie's eyes but answered his question anyways. "It is called Venetian red. I do so like the color. It is better than the Gryffindor red, no offense, Harry dear."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "None taken, sweetheart. I can't wait to see that dress on you. Better yet I can't wait to take it off of you and I know that Charlie can't either."

Luna blushed slightly as she looked at her two mates. "Well you both have two weeks yet before you get to take it off of me so you had best be on your best behavior from now til then Now why don't you both go and do something so I can get this dress finished."

Charlie made his way through the living room making sure that he didn't step on any of the fabric that was all over the place. He bent down and kissed Luna with all the passion he felt and then pulled back with a smirk. "We will be in the kitchen cooking dinner for you, love."

Luna grinned up at Charlie and kissed him and then kissed Harry who had walked over while Charlie had been kissing her. "I'll be finished with my dress in about hour. I love you both."

They grinned at Luna and at the same time replied "I love you too, Luna." They then made their way to the kitchen leaving their wife to finish up her beautiful dress.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is the 20th of 31 drabbles for this collection! Hope you all enjoyed this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: (word) Scrooge

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry smirked at the sight that met his eyes when he walked into his, Charlie's, and Luna's house. He had no doubt that Charlie would end up giving in to whatever it is that Luna wanted because he knew that his husband couldn't take the pout that his wife was giving just like he couldn't. His smirk turned to full blown laughter when he saw Charlie throw his hands up in the air. When his husband and wife turned towards him he laughed even harder at the look on their faces. Once he calmed down he walked over to them and kissed them both deeply. "So what did you just give into, Charlie?"

Charlie groaned. "Luna talked me into dressing up as Santa for the kids this coming weekend."

Luna smiled serenely. "Don't be such a Scrooge, Charlie. You know that you will enjoy it."

Harry chuckled. "I'll dress up as an elf, love, and Luna can dress up as Mrs. Claus. We will make it a family affair. Alright?"

Charlie's eyes lit up at that. "Alright!"

Luna laughed and kissed both of her husbands' before she walked away with a smirk. She had gotten exactly what she wanted without even having to bring the matter up to Harry once he learned what Charlie was going to do.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: (weather) Blustery Winds

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna wanted nothing more than to get inside so that she could cuddle with her two mates. She was freezing even though it was supposed to be warm today. So therefore she wanted to get inside and cuddled up between her two men so that she could get warm from the blustery winds that she was trying to trudge through currently. She would have stayed inside but she needed to check on the two unicorns that were close to giving birth. She let out a yelp of surprise when out of nowhere both of her mates materialized beside her. She smiled at them thankfully when they put a coat over her shoulders and guided her the rest of the way into their house.

Once inside she threw herself first at Harry and kissed him passionately and then at Charlie to do the same. That was one of the reasons she loved the two men beside her and it was also one of the reasons that she fell in love with them more as each day passed. She loved how they always made sure that they knew where she was so that they could get to her in a hurry if need be. She kissed them both again and then let them lead her to the fire that they must have started before coming out to look for her.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* And there is this little drabble... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 29: (plot theme/action) Watching/Starring in a Nativity Play

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry smiled in delight as he watched a nativity play for the first time with his two lovers. He had always wanted to see one but anytime his uncle, aunt, and cousin went to watch one he was always left home. He had never even entertained the idea that Charlie and Luna would like to go see one but here they were. He squeezed both of their hands in gratitude for taking him to see one like they did.

When he felt both of them squeeze his hands back he quickly kissed both of them on the cheek never once taking his eyes off of the play in front of him. He really was enjoying watching it. He had to admit that the way that it was going that he wouldn't mind coming back again next year to watch it. When the play was over he threw himself at Charlie and kissed him deeply before he turned around and pulled Luna into his arms and kissed her deeply as well. He wanted them both to know that he had enjoy watching the play but he couldn't find the words so instead he showed them how much he had enjoyed watching it.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I know that I didn't go into details on the play but I didn't want to detract from Harry... I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 37: (food/drink) Eggnog

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna smiled softly at Harry when he handed her a glass with something in it as she leaned against Charlie. She took a sip of the drink and grinned at the taste of it. "What drink is this, Harry? I don't ever recall having it before."

Harry chuckled as he sat down next to Luna and grabbed a hold of one of her hands. "It is called Eggnog, Luna. I only drink it at this time of year. So you like it then?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically causing both Harry and Charlie to laugh as she took a bigger drink out of her glass. "We will have to have this again. It is very good."

Charlie kissed Luna on the head and smiled at both of his mates. He was very happy with who and what he had. He listened silently as both Luna and Harry talked about different drinks that they have had over the years. He was a lucky man and he knew it. He loved watching both Harry and Luna light up when they talked about different things. He pulled Luna's glass out of her hand and took a drink of the eggnog before he handed it back to her as he pulled Harry towards him and kissed him and then kissed Luna. Yes, he was a very lucky man indeed. He also had to admit that he liked the eggnog also and made a mental note to have Harry get more of it the next time he was out.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 38: (food/drink) Gingerbread (House/Man)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry threw his head back and laughed as he watched Charlie trying to decorate a gingerbread man cookie. Besides the sense of family he got at Christmas time he loved baking different things Today he was baking both gingerbread men and a gingerbread house for the party that they would be holding later that day. He shook his head at his husband with a smile on his face.

His eyes turned to his wife who was decorating her seventh gingerbread man and grinned. He loved that Luna didn't decorate how other people would. He watched her put purple icing on her current gingerbread man with a tender loving smile on his face before he went back to work on the gingerbread house he was finishing up. He really couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions to both the gingerbread house and the gingerbread men when they saw them tonight before they ate them. He would have to make sure to take pictures of the looks on different people's faces.

Yes, Harry, loved baking but he especially loved it when the two people he loved most in the world helped him bake.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 39: (food/drink) Turkey

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie watched silently as Harry cleaned and dressed the turkey that they would be having later that day for dinner. He loved watching his husband as he cooked. He smiled when Luna started helping Harry around the kitchen. He, himself would have offered to help but he couldn't cook without burning food so he figured the best thing he could do was to stay out of both of his mates way.

However that didn't mean he couldn't and wouldn't watch as they cooked what amounted to enough food for a small army. Yes, he really did love watching both of his lovers cook together and he wasn't afraid to admit it either.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 59: (story title) A Christmas Carol

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna listened carefully as Harry read her and Charlie A Christmas Carol. Ever since she had saw the movie she had wanted to read the book. She loved hearing Harry's voice as he read the book. She looked at Charlie's face and could tell that he too loved hearing Harry read the story to them. She leaned into both of her mates and couldn't help but thank Merlin for bringing them into her life. She would be the first to admit that before she got with them that she had been lonely even though she had friends.

She had always thought that she would be alone but now she knew that wasn't the case at all. Her eyes drifted shut as she fell asleep on Charlie's chest listening to Harry. Yes she couldn't be any happier than she was at that minute wrapped up in both of her lovers' arms safe and sound.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 4: (word) Rejoice

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry would be the first person to admit that up until now he had nothing to rejoice about but now that was no longer the case. He had several reasons to rejoice and all of them had to do with the two people he shared a bed with. He never knew that he could be this happy and still love to tell the tale but he was this happy and he was still alive. He loved Charlie and Luna with every fiber of his being and he had no doubt that he always would.

So yes he had several reasons to rejoice finally and he was never letting his two loves go. He would walk through fire and crawl over broken glass if he had to in order to keep them with him for forever. He couldn't picture his life without them and nor did he want to picture his life without them in it any longer. If he lost either of them then his life wouldn't ever be the same again.

He pulled Luna further into his chest even as he place one hand on Charlie's chest right where his heart beat. He finally let his eyes flutter shut and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 31: (plot theme/action) Giving/Receiving Gifts

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry bit his lip and watched nervously as Luna opened up his and Charlie's birthday gift to her. He desperately wanted her to like it because they had put so much of themselves into the gift. He knew logically that she would love the gift but for some reason he was being illogical so he really wanted her just to open the gift so that he could finally relax. He grinned when he heard her exclamation of joy and sagged against Charlie. He could relax now that he knew that she liked the gift.

He smiled up at Charlie and gave him a quick kiss before he turned back to look at Luna just in time to catch her as she threw herself at him and Charlie. He shook his head and accepted her passionate kiss and then watched as she kissed Charlie passionately as well. Yes, he must say that he loved getting kisses from both Charlie and Luna but he also loved watching them kiss. At least now he could relax for another year before stressing again when it came to both of his mates birthdays.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I hope that you all enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 7: (word) Goodwill

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie huffed as he walked into the home he shared with his two bonded. At this point and time he was all out of goodwill towards anyone who wasn't Harry or Luna. He really wanted to know how some people could be so damn stupid. He really didn't understand how they couldn't tell when to shut the hell up because their words were pissing someone off. He had wanted to keep away from the house until he calmed down some but he also knew that he wouldn't calm down until he had both of his mates in his arms.

As soon as he found Harry and Luna in the living room he pulled both of them into his arms and kissed one and then the other deeply. As soon as he kissed them both and sat down on the couch with them on either side of him he finally started to calm down. Yes, he had known that he was right in thinking that they would be able to restore his goodwill towards others just by being with him.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is the last drabble in this collection! Happy Holidays everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 20: (object) Poinsettia Flower

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry smirked as he watched Harry hang the poinsettia flower up for Luna that they had picked up for her while out doing some last minute shopping. He had to admit that it was a good idea to pick one up for their girl since they had been running later than they expected. They had also picked up a couple other poinsettia flowers which were already arranged throughout the house. He had no doubt that Luna would love them just for the simple fact that they had come from him and Charlie.

He kissed Charlie on the lips and leaned into his side to watch Luna's face as she saw them when she walked in the front door. He grinned when Luna's eyes widened at the sight of all the poinsetta's. He couldn't help but chuckle as she ran to the one that Charlie had just finished hanging up not even two minutes ago. He knew without looking that Charlie was also smiling at their beloved's reaction to their simple gifts.

He and Charlie both caught Luna in their arms when she threw herself at them and started peppering kisses all over their faces and neck. Yes, both of them couldn't help but grin because they knew that they had made the right choice. They always loved it when Luna did this to them.

* * *

A/N 2: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story... I do hope that you enjoyed all the drabbles in this collection... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
